ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Kerwhizz Blaze
|presenter = (as the Kerwhizzitor)|starring = Reiana Smiley (only live action contestant)|voices = Kriselle Basilio Teika Donyai Yasmin Garrad Alex Velleman Jermaine Woods|opentheme = "Blaze Up and Go!"|country = United Kingdom United States|language = English|num_seasons = 4|num_episodes = 145|producer = Stephen Cannon|executive_producer = Alison Stewart|runtime = 24 minutes approx. (episode) About 3 minutes (music video)|company = |distributor = M4E AG|network = (UK) (US)|first_aired = |status = Renewed|preceded_by = |website = Official website}}Kerwhizz Blaze is a British-American children's television commissioned by and produced by , and the to the . The series uses a mix of and just like its , and is targeted towards ages 4 and up. Kerwhizz Blaze originally ran on in the United Kingdom and in the United States from January 20, 2015 to September 15, 2015, with a total of 35 episodes. A second season aired from March 15, 2016 to October 18, 2016, with a total of 33 episodes. A third season aired from January 17, 2017 to November 14, 2017 with a total of 43 episodes. A fourth season aired from February 13, 2018 to October 23, 2018, with a total of 34 episodes. A fifth season has been announced, and is set to premiere on April 9, 2019. A adaptation titled Ultra Double Tracks: Kerwhizz Blaze the Movie, was released on December 13, 2018 as the primary main promotion to the series' 3rd anniversary. The series was originally going to be called THE iDOLM@STER: Kerwhizz Blaze, but just before its premiere, it was announced that the main characters of the Idolmaster series would be starring in The Idolmaster: Music Evolved in 2016, so the name was scrapped. The series received strong positive reviews from critics and became a hit TV show, having over 1 million views. Summary The series is pretty much the same as its prequel, with new quizzes, pod mods and CGI race worlds, but Reiana introduces herself at the beginning the winner of the episode's race gets a music video of their choice. The music videos usually take 3 minutes or longer, and are often sung by the main characters (despite Reiana acting as the main star of them). Characters Questionmaster * Kerwhizzitor ( ) moderates the quiz, asks the questions, makes bad puns and rhymes and always tries to keep the teams in order. In the race world sequences Kerwhizzitor commentates. Contestants * Reiana Smiley acts as the 4th contestant and the solo team of the series, since she doesn't have a animal companion. She often gets annoyed while trying to say her answer, and often yells at or throws out characters who are not part of the show. Her outfit comprises a long-sleeved black shirt under a jacket dress with black trimmings, black leggings, boots, a headband, and gloves. In seasons 1 to 2, her outfit's colour was originally blue, but in season 3 onwards, her jacket, headband, gloves, and boots are given a three-toned color effect representing the team's colours. *'Team Ninki' comprises Ninki (voice: Kriselle Basilio), a dark-skinned girl with bunches and a mid-European accent, and often practices her vocals due to her terrible singing voice (although while introducing her team at the beginning of each episode she sings well); and Pip, a green-furred dog somewhat resembling a Scottish terrier with an extendable metal neck. Pip can't speak, but can often shape his barks and growls into an approximation of words. At times, he growls in frustration when Ninki fails to hear him when he gets a question right and offers her own wrong answer instead. Team colour: yellow. Team logo: yellow star. * Team Twist comprises Twist (voice: Alex Velleman), a highly confident, if not overconfident, blond boy with a fixation for style; and Snout (voice: Jermaine Woods, not credited on series 2) who resembles an orange-furred, two-legged woolly mammoth with a plastic trunk, and has a fixation of his own, with sprouts. In the episode "Planet Snout" the eponymous planet is revealed to be his homeworld and the origin of his vegetable obsession. It is also revealed that Snout has two nephews, Rocco and Ricco. Team colour: blue. Team logo: blue spiral. * Team Kit comprises Kit (voice: Telka Donyai), a fair-skinned girl with blue hair whose confidence in her abilities is as great as Twist's, occasionally causing some girl-boy rivalry between them; and Kaboodle (voice: Yasmin Garrad), who is basically a furry ball with a face, two conical plastic ears/antennae, and a springy conical plastic leg. She appears to be less mature than the other racers, and often requires emotional support from Kit. Team colour: pink. Team logo: pink lightning bolt. Question hosts These characters appear in the flash-animated question sequences. None of them speak, since the questions are all read by Kerwhizzitor. In many episodes they, or characters based on their designs, also appear in CGI form in the race world sequences, where they are much bigger than the human contestants. * Natterjack the toad presents two questions per episode based on picture recognition. A typical question might involve the teams identifying one of four pictures that is identical to one that Natterjack has drawn. * Burping Herbert the burpasaur presents one question based on visual memory. This typically involves Herbert eating one of several objects and the teams having to choose which one it was from four alternatives. * King Pong the skunk presents "Hunt the Skunk", in which he hides in or behind four objects in rapid succession, and has Pip, Snout and Kaboodle decide which object was his last hiding place in order to win the Mystery Mod. King Pong's appearance is always heralded by a smelly green vapour. Occasionally he is replaced by his relatives, such as the pirate Long Pong Silver (who smells even worse), or by Queen Pong or Princess Pong (who both smell very nice and produce fragrant pink vapour). * Kat Kool the cat presents "Kat Kool's Sound Round", one question based on auditory memory. Typically Kat Kool or his band will play a tune, and then has the teams choose which of four alternative tunes matches. Episodes So far, Kerwhizz Blaze has ran for 4 seasons, with a total of 145 episodes.